Inspiration
by bittersweet dreams
Summary: It's never too good to run out of materials for their acts. What the twins would do in order to please the lovely ladies of Ouran Koukou.


**A/N**: aha... First Ouran fiction. This was also written a while ago, (after ep 4) never put it on, because I didn't know has a Ouran category. ; Anyway, yes. My main motive for writting this? When Hikaru were lookin over their lines that Renge gave them, and said that the positions were switched or something, and now Kaoru is the seme. Got me to wonder how they would know about seme and uke. xD So anyway,here we go!

* * *

**Inspiration**

"Kaoru, do you have any idea what time it is?" an irritable Hikaru complained. The boy was currently lying on his back on the luxurious king sized bed he and his brother shared. Locating the tapping sound his younger brother was making, Hikaru rolled around to his side, staring at Kaoru.

"Hikaru, you realize that we don't have any new material for the Club, don't you?" Kaoru reminded, as he tapped on his paper with the tip of his pencil. He stared at his brother with searching eyes, looking for help and simply wishing he could just lie down beside his brother on the bed.

"Karou, don't worry about it! We'll just make it up as we go, like we always." Hikaru rolled over once more, allowing his back to face his twin. "Now hurry up and turn off the light and get to sleep. We have a test first period tomorrow."

Kaoru pouted at his older brother's lack of support. Really, didn't Hikaru understand the destruction that would take place if they didn't have a new act to put on? With a mischievous smile, Kaoru stepped towards his brother's sleeping body and wrapped his arm around Hikaru's waist. Then, Kaoru lightly laid his head on his brother's shoulders, and breathed on his neck. "Help, please, Hikaru?" It was barely audible, a breathy whisper playing on Hikaru's neck.

"Che, Kaoru. Fine. If we'll get to sleep right after." Hikaru replied, before he gave an exasperated sigh. "I swear, Kaoru, one of these days, that's not going to work on me." Hikaru got out of the bed, and sluggishly walked towards his brother who was back on the leather chair. "Okay, so what have you got?"

"Nothing, that's why I asked for help."

"How about… one of us gets hurt, and…"

"Nope, we already did that, remember Hikaru?" Kaoru quickly ruled that plan out, as he waved his index finger back and forth in front of his brother. There was a blue Band-Aid on the finger, decorated with little green frogs.

"Okay then. How about one of us falls sick and…"

"Can't. The girls will get in the way, and besides, they would wonder why we'll be back the next meeting." Kaoru explained, shuddering. He wasn't so keen on having a hoard of girls screaming and touching him to make sure if he had a fever or another type of illness.

"Than what CAN we do?" Hikaru exclaimed, his patience running low. His eyes were searching for anything that would give him an inspiration, when they landed on the laptop. An evil smile spread across Hikaru's features.

"Hikaru? What are you doing with the laptop?" Kaoru wondered, as he walked over to where his brother was knelling. Peering over his brother's shoulder, Kaoru could see him type something in English. "I heard some girls in class talking about this site," explained Hikaru. Kaoru continued to watch his brother, as he scrolled down on the main page and clicked on a link. From there, was a page of more links, and what he guessed to be summaries or descriptions of what that link was about. Hikaru clicked on one after a moment's decision, which brought them to a new page with a lot of English writing. Kaoru sighed as he let his brother read the words on his own time; Hikaru was always the better one when it came to English.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru smirked. "Hikaru?"

"It's so obvious! Why didn't we think of it?" And he happily closed the window and the laptop, ignoring his brother's inquisitive glance. He pulled Kaoru into the bed with him, and smiled at his younger brother's shocked look. "You're too cute like that, you know?" Hikaru muttered his eyes on Kaoru's. Lightly, he pressed his lips on his brother's cheek, then quickly pulled away, smiling.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru for five long seconds before pressing his finger to where Hikaru's lips had been. "That's your idea?" Kaoru asked, blushing a bit.

" I can always lick too, if you manage to get some cake on your cheek." Hikaru offered, before closing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was Kaoru snuggling close to him, as he always did every night.

--

OMAKE -THE NEXT DAY  
"Oi, Hikaru, Kaoru, I think you went a little overboard today." Tamaki muttered darkly to the twins as he motioned to the few dozen girls fainted on the floor. For added effect, Honey bent down and poked at one of the girls.  
"Such close brotherly love. So pretty..." the girl mumbled continuously, a mantra that was echoed by the other girls on the floor.

"All that, just to get a piece of cake frosting off his cheek." Haruhi whispered to herself, before she regarded Kaoru's left cheek, and sighed. "And he still didn't get the frosting off..."

* * *

**A/N:** ahaha. Omake- no excuse for the crap. but. ; Poor Haruhi, she just doesn't understand the beauty that is hot twincest.And this completely went against my belief that they don't act this wayfor the girls, butthe Hitachiin twinsactually do love each other.Ah well. Anyway, how was the characterization? I'm quite sure the twins were OOC, but... ; Mmhmm. Now... review? else Tono will get depressed again. 


End file.
